Parent Week
by Bananna
Summary: This parent week was dreaded because the majority of this particular group of parents… wore spandex. Let me know what you think, R
1. Chapter 1

Parent week was something many of the students dreaded. Not because their parents would get to find out exactly how well their children were doing in their classes. Not because some parents would find out that their child wasn't in the classes they had been led to believe they were. Not because teenagers in general were embarrassed to be seen with their parents.

This parent week was dreaded because the majority of this particular group of parents… wore spandex.

Yes parent week had arrived at Sky High, the high school for super powered kids. And super powered kids usually had one or more super powered parent. During parent week, each class had a day designated where student's parents were welcome to come and see the school, meet the teachers and have lunch with the principle. Seniors day was Monday, Juniors had Tuesday, Sophomores had Wednesday and Freshmen had Thursday. Friday was a day of mercy. The students had Friday off. A reward of sorts for enduring the embarrassment of having their parents walk around their school in skin tight, neon colored spandex.

The gang had survived Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday morning saw them contemplating the approaching embarrassment that was to be the next day. As they approached the front steps Will spotted the most reluctant member of their little group sitting in his usual spot, engaged in his usual morning activity…reading.

"Hay Warren." Will said as they came up to the step. The addressed teen looked up to acknowledge the presence of the group and then promptly returned to his book. The group sat around him and continued their lamentations about the next day, when it would be their turn at torture.

"Hay Warren," Layla said rather suddenly deciding to verbally include the teen into the conversation. "Is your mom coming today?" Only she was brave enough to ask such a question. The group had discovered the teen wasn't as volatile as he led every one to believe he was, but there were still some topics that they just didn't dare bring up. Warren's family was one of those things.

Warren inwardly rolled his eyes at the group of people that had decided to invade his life. At the red head's question the rest of them had gone wide eyed and held their breath. He glanced over at the girl and then returned his gaze to his book. "No, she has to come tomorrow, if she gets back from her mission in time."

"That's cool." Will said. They were all really curious about his mother. She hadn't gone to Sky High, so none of their parents knew her. No one they had asked even knew what her powers were. And none of them were brave enough to ask Warren yet. So they all had their own privet speculations about what she was like.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and the group of friends moved toward the building to begin their day. Each with their silent thoughts of amusement and horror at the parents they saw, and dread for the next day.

Lunch time found the group sitting at their usual table. The Monday after homecoming the group decided to sit at Warren's table. Truth be told, Will and Layla had decided that it was a good idea. Ethan surprisingly had been the most supportive of the idea; claiming that he and Warren had bonded over trashing Speed and Lash. Zach and Magenta had reluctantly followed suit. That had about the same effect as when Layla decided that Warren was her homecoming date. But the group persisted. And gradually, the reclusive teen spent more time at the table before grabbing his bag and book and stalking out to sit in the quiet of the halls or the front steps.

They weren't expecting said teen to even be at the table today. He hadn't been all week long. When he hadn't shown Monday, they had sent Layla searching for him to find out why. She returned in one piece and not crispy with the news that he didn't want to be around such a concentrated number of parents that only knew him by association. Half way through the outraged speech on stereotyping and prejudging the group silently decided it would have been better to send Will instead of the outspoken flower girl.

So now was the time that they had to voice their speculations about a certain friend's family.

"Do you think she's like, Chinese? 'Cuz that could be why he speaks it." Zack asked.

"Will you guys just stop already?" Layla burst exasperatedly. "We'll meet her tomorrow. I don't think Warren would appreciate us, who call ourselves his friends, talking about his mom like this."

The boys involuntarily ducked at her tone. Sufficiently chastised, the all mumbled an apology.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She said, looking each one of them in the face. There was a collective cringe at the thought of going up to Warren and saying something along the lines of "Sorry for invading your privacy behind your back." Yah…that would go over just great.

There wasn't much time to enjoy the awkward silence that had descended over the table before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Layla rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and followed Magenta toward the door. The rest of the day passed as normally as it could with the parents of the Sophomore class in attendance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dreaded day had arrived. The freshmen of Sky High had all woken that fateful morning with a collective prayer in their hearts that their parents would not give the upperclassmen ammunition for teasing or pranks. The mood on the bus was somber, no one spoke. The five friends exited the bus and moved to occupy their usual spot to wait for the first bell. It wouldn't be long before the second round of busses, carrying their parents would arrive. An overwhelming sense of dread had settled over the school grounds as groups of teenagers milled about speculating on the day's coming events. This feeling was shared by this particular group of teens, but it was also tempered by a rampant sense of curiosity. Yes today would be the day that their parents would no doubt embarrass them for the rest of their lives, but today was also the day that they got to meet Warren's mother.

The group took their customary positions and waited. It wasn't long before the second group of busses landed and they were accosted by their overly excited parents. The five of them endured the exuberant re-introductions, reminiscing, cheek pinching and hair mussing. All the while Warren sat in his usual seat on the steps reading his latest book looking as undisturbed as a statue.

Will had come to the conclusion that his most reluctant friend should have to share in the mutual embarrassment and was about to drag his parents and thus everyone else's over and include the pyro in the "festivities". Just as he made a move in the pyro's direction, he saw the other teen look up, a slight quirk to his lips. Will followed Warren's line of sight to see nothing but a tree. Confused he looked back to his friend. Noting that he was still looking in the same direction; he to returned his attention to a spot to the left of the group of friends and parents. Josie noticed her son's attention was focused elsewhere and asked "What is it sweetheart?"

Ah yes, the pet names. All parents had them for their children. And this was generally one of the major points of embarrassment during this whole week. He was about to respond that he didn't really know when he saw the shadows under the tree begin to move. Josie's question alerted the rest of the group that something was happening. They looked at Will and then in the direction that he was looking. Soft gasps of amazement were heard as the entire group noted the swirling of the shadows beneath the tree. The group automatically stiffened, the heroes of the group preparing for the possibility of a confrontation. The sidekicks of the group tensed waiting for instructions. The group did not move as a woman stepped from the swirling shadows.

She was strikingly beautiful. Her posture spoke of strength, elegance and poise; serenity with an underlying current of danger. She did not wear the costume of a super hero, but the elegant dress of a wealthy busness woman. Will watched as her gaze found their group. He saw her eyes harden and then with a minute nod she turned her eyes from them. Her face was hard as she searched the school grounds. He decided that he had never seen anyone so beautiful when he saw her harsh countenance melt into a dazzling smile when she found who she was looking for. Will couldn't take his eyes from her as she began to move. Her graceful strides took her in the direction of the steps, and he felt his jaw drop as he watched this vision of beauty wrap the school's most unapproachable student in a bear hug.

Layla, predictably, was the first to move. Shaking her head at her friends and their parents she moved toward Warren and who she now assumed was his mother. Her first steps toward the duo seemed to break the spell that had settled on the small group of friends and parents. Curious they followed the redhead, albeit with caution.

Layla however, was as bold as ever as she approached them. "Hay Warren." She all but chirped. The woman turned to face her and elegantly raised an eyebrow. She glanced at her son, a subtle prompt for him to introduce them. Warren let out an exasperated sigh. By that time the rest of the gang had gathered around the two. "Mother this is; Layla Williams, Will Stronghold, Ethan Matalino, Magenta Kulay, and Zach Everly, and their parents. Everyone this is my mother, Laura Peace."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Peace." Layla said offering her hand.

Mrs. Peace had a tight lipped smile on her face as she looked straight into Layla's eyes. Apparently pleased with what she saw, she accepted the redhead's hand. "Charmed." She said, the word was tinted with a crisp British accent. Before she could say more and have the boys drooling even more than they were, the bell rang.

"Well, looks like it's time to get to class." Warren said offering his arm to his mother. She graciously hooked her arm around her son's and he led them away from the stunned group. No one noticed Warren's uncharacteristic departing words, as they were left reeling from their encounter with the mysterious Mrs. Peace. In fact, it took the whole group a full minute to realize that the duo had disappeared into the school building. Shaking themselves as if from a daze, the group hurried after them.

"You couldn't just take the bus?" Warren asked his mother, slightly mortified by her entrance and the attention she had drawn.

"Of course not Xiao Xing (Little Star), you know that I never do anything the easy way." Her eyes sparkled with delight at the opportunity to tease her son.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not an English major and I never got into creative writing, so most of the time it is very hard for me to get a point across in a non mathematical realm. I mixed X-men's Psylock and Tomb Raider to get Warren's mother. _

First period all parents sat through an introduction meeting in the gym while their children reported to homeroom. Principle Powers had done some judicious rearranging of schedules after Homecoming as a reward for the small group of friends that had been responsible for saving not only the school, but quite possibly the entire super community. The result was that they all wound up in the same homeroom, with the exception of Warren, as he was in a different grade. So, separated from both their parents and their enigmatic reluctant friend, the group did what came naturally to teenagers…they gossiped.

"Dude! Warren's mom is HOT!" Zack's exclamation earned him a slap to the back of his head from his tentative girlfriend Magenta, a scathingly disapproving scowl from Layla, and confirming nods and murmurs of agreement form the rest of the student populace in Homeroom 110.

"Well, she's definitely not Chinese." Commented Ethan…

…

Meanwhile in Homeroom 210...Warren found himself facing the inevitable catch 22: he of course had to be on his absolute best behavior because his mother was at school, but being on his best behavior would put an irreparable dent in his reputation. So, maintain his reputation (which already had a serious dent in it because of a certain red head), or maintain his manners and have a quiet weekend at home. Choices…they could be a b

"Mr. Peace," Mr. Madula interrupted his train of thought. "Do you have your homework?" Warren gave the super nerd his patent pending death glare. Mr. Madula gulped, super nerd and adult though he was, he often forgot how intimidating this particular teenager could be.

Warren of course had his homework, he always did. Breaking his glare he searched through his bag and dug out his mad science homework, only slightly singed at the edges. He almost rolled his eyes at the students that were not so subtly observing the exchange between himself and the eccentric teacher. They were probably thinking something along the lines that Mr. Madula was bugging him about past due homework. And that if it didn't get turned in today, he would have to serve yet another detention. He rolled his eyes. Actually, he was going to be absent from school for a couple of days due to a…previously arranged event, so he had arranged to complete the work that he would be missing ahead of time. He wondered how many of them would drop dead of shock if they knew, and how many would follow if they knew it wasn't the first time he had done something like this. He decided that it really wasn't worth his time to wonder about such things and returned his attention to his book, and musing about the problem that was his mother visiting the school.

…

The gym was packed with parents. Someone, somewhere had decided that it would be a great idea for the parents of new freshmen to go through power placement, just as their children had had to. Principle Powers had debated, oh how she had debated, on whether or not that was a good idea. After all, this year the majority of the freshmen were first time supers in their families. And the ones that were second (third, and in the case of a certain pyro 10th) generation supers, there really was no point for them to go through power placement. But in the end, who was she to mess with tradition, especially when the Mother's Club meddled in it.

So there sat the parents, with their 'Hello My Name Is…' name tags, waiting for Coach Boomer to make his dramatic entrance. Usually the waiting period would be filled with chit-chat centered on catching up and comparing 'hero' stories (their like fish stories, the kind where the fish gets bigger with every telling). Today though, the chit-chat was about the very beautiful, very confident enigma that was Mrs. Peace.

Her hair was French braided to the back of her skull and tied off leaving the rest of it to flow down her back in a dark wave, a random braid mixed in with the loose hair. She sat alone, prim and proper in her charcoal business suit studying her nails as if the very situation was beneath her attention. Just as Josie Stronghold had gathered enough courage to approach the woman, there was a noise coming from the center of the gym.

All attention was diverted to the center of the gym as a platform rose out of it, the man known to the student population as Coach Boomer rising from the center of the platform. The incoming freshmen were usually too timid to react to Coach Boomer with anything but frightened silence. This group was different. There was a moment of stunned silence. Not the stunned silence that accompanies someone of great renown or grandeur, but the stunned silence of "I can't believe I'm actually seeing this." The silence was quickly broken by a few sniggers and snorts.

Put out that he would be unable to intimidate students, and intimidated (though he would never admit it to anyone…ever) by standing in front of several people he used to go to school with, Tommy Boomer took out his clip board and looked over the crowd.

Gathering his courage, he shouted "Alright, listen up. You will address me as Coach Boomer, or Sonic Boom." He frowned when he thought he heard someone say "Are you sure it isn't Gym Teacher Man?"

"The first thing your children do when they enter these halls is go through a placement exam. This exam allows us to evaluate the extent of their powers and determine which school track would be better for them, the Hero track, or the Sidekick track."

"Excuse me." A bright and cheery voice interrupted his monologue. He frowned again and scanned the crowd of parents looking for the interrupting party. There was a petit red head standing off to the side looking like she was ready to burst.

"Excuse me," she continued, "But didn't the incident at Homecoming prove the inherent flaws in this system? I was under the impression that revisions to the course structure were under way."

"Yes Miss…" Coach Boomer prompted. "Williams, Eleanor Williams." She supplied. He should have known. The flower child's mother, the hair should have been a dead giveaway. "Yes, well until the revisions are complete and have passed the approval of the NSC, then the system that is currently in place will be used." He explained. She looked unpleased, but didn't push further. Oh how he hated having to be polite.

"The current system," Boomer went on to explain to the group, "requires each student to demonstrate their powers and then be subjected to simple tests to evaluate their power's usefulness in the most basic situations. You all will do the same today. Though, regardless of how you do in these tests, you will be given the same evaluation that your children were given. Now, if there is nothing else, we will begin. When I call your name, please step up to the platform." With that he pressed a button on the remote control he stored on his belt and a set of stairs folded out of the side of the platform.

"Zimmer" he shouted…

…

Back in homeroom 110

"So do you think it will take all day to sort our parents like it did us?" Ethan asked as he sorted his cards, "Do you have a 2 Will?"

"Go fish." Will said, "I'm more worried about if they are going to make them follow our path exactly. You got a 4 Zack?" Zack's shoulders slumped as he frowned and handed over his 4.

"What do you have to be worried about?" Magenta asked, "Hand over your 2 Ethan. It would be way too easy if it did take all day."

"Why do you say that?" Layla asked as she put down two Queens.

"Because then we wouldn't have to deal with our parents sitting in on our classes with us." Magenta answered.

…

Homeroom 210

"…_cannot fix a lamp on the horizon and count the number of passes per second. As it rotates, a Kerr black hole drags the entire fabric of space-time along with it. Theoretically it is only at an infinite distance that space-time ceases to 'rotate'…"(Black Holes. Jean-Pierre Luminet. University of Cambridge. 1987. P150)_

'Wait, so if Kerr's geometry is a correct interpretation of black holes, then would a super massive black hole at the center of a galaxy explain the spiral pattern? The particle density of space is way too low to cause sufficient resistance to create the arcs seen in a spiral galaxy, but then again it could just be a function of angular momentum…'

And you all thought he was reading comic books and brooding over his mother being at school, and his best friend (yes he finally admitted it to himself) who happened to be his other friend's ex-girlfriend who became his friends in a misguided attempt to get the two friends together in the first place, wait where was I…ah yes; his best friend having a habit of sending more than best friend signals his way.

(if you got lost in that one, that was my intent. Warren considers Layla his best friend, and reluctantly admits that Will is indeed a friend)

…

Back in the gym

'Heaven help us all if she's anything like her daughter…' "Williams." Boomer shouted.

Her only movement was to cross her arms and stare at him. "Oh, don't tell me," Boomer said, "You only believe in using your powers when the situation needs it and you don't want to support a flawed system. I get enough of that from your daughter, now if you would be so kind as to play along for everyone else's sake." His tone was only slightly sarcastic.

She harrumphed. "Yes I do believe in using my powers only in situations that warrant them, and I do not want to support a flawed system. And even if I wanted to play along for everyone else's sake, I couldn't because my powers are communicating with animals and there are no animals here. Except maybe you, but even then you don't count." Mrs. Williams retorted.

…

Homeroom 110

"Dude! I swear your cheating." Zach said after giving up his 10 only to draw one.

"How do you cheat at Go Fish?" Magenta asked.

…

Homeroom 210

"…_to 'rotate' and that it is possible to attribute an angular velocity to the horizon. Closer to the black hole, space-time is irresistibly sucked into a whirlpool shape. After the capture of light, this is the second fundamental characteristic of a black hole: it is a cosmic maelstorm." (Black Holes. Jean-Pierre Luminet. University of Cambridge. 1987. P150)_

'Yah, that makes sense…'

"_There is a profound analogy…"_

…

Gym

'Ug, they had to wear their costumes didn't they. Why did they have to have a kid, and why did he have to go to school here? Why me? Why me? Why me?' Boomer complained to himself. "Stronghold." He shouted.

From the back Josie and Steve perked up. Putting smiles on their faces they began their walk (on Josie's part it was a graceful walk but Steve was more like strutting). Both with fists on hips and smiling graciously at the crowd they passed through.

Steve moved up the steps first and struck a gallant pose. He extended his hand to Boomer with a tight lipped smile, "Hello Boomer." Both men were clearly displeased to be in the other's presence. Boomer glanced at the outstretched hand and said, "Car." He had decided to push a button instead of shake the hand.

The word had barely left his mouth before a well used, generally crushed, multicolored car came crashing down on top of the unsuspecting Commander. Some of the first timers in the audience gasped. Some second and third timers cringed. Josie rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head.

Steve hadn't been expecting that (though if he were smarter, he should have). He bowed beneath the unexpected weight, but did not collapse. After adjusting his footing he straightened and tossed the car off to the side. Returning to his gallant pose he smirked at Boomer.

Boomer rolled his eyes. Then a slow smug smile spread across his face remembering that the parents would be placed on the track that their children were on. The Stronghold kid had been a sidekick before his fight with the Peace kid in the cafeteria. Oh how he was going to enjoy this.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE KICK!" he shouted, delving into his power; papers wend flying, parents lost their balance, windows shattered. A smile of triumph settled on Boomer's face, as he had managed to knock Steve off the platform. Every kid in the school paused what they were doing and wondered what poor side kick's parent managed to piss off Coach Boomer.

Replacing his triumphant smile with a pleasant one he turned to the waiting crowd of parents and said, "Mrs. Stronghold if you wouldn't mind stepping up here, we will continue with the placement process." Before she moved she shot both her husband and the teacher a look that told both of them that she was not amused. Then she gracefully stepped up to the platform.

"Now if you would please, tell us what your powers are." Boomer said as a perfunctory necessity.

Josie raised an eyebrow at his honey tone. "I fly." She said.

"Ok," Boomer said as he wrote something down on his clipboard. "Spring." He shouted. Before she even had time to process what he had said she found herself launched into the air. She stopped her forward progression turned and hung there for a second, hands on her hips. Then she decided it would be best for everyone if she played along. So she did a circle around the gym and landed neatly on the platform. "Hero." Boomer said.

As she stepped down he looked at the next name on his list and almost fell over. Gathering himself, and hoping that he didn't sound as shocked and fearful as he felt, he called the next name.

"Peace."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's a short one. I have a hard time putting on paper what is running through my head. Tell me what you think and I'll be more inclined to make the next chapter longer._

CHAPTER 3

POWER PLACEMENT CONT.

Gym…

Boomer called the next name on his list. "Peace." He called. Those who were paying close attention could have heard a slight tremor in his voice. A murmur ran through the gathered group of parents. Some knew the name and remembered their own tortuous moments in high school thanks to the man who bore that name. Others shivered at the memory of a certain hero gone off the deep end. But more than anything there was curiosity.

All eyes turned to see a tall, slim woman dressed in a crisp business suit elegantly rise from the bleachers where she sat. She walked proudly and gracefully up to the platform. Her movements were precise and there was no mistake that there was power and danger hidden in her lithe frame. Her shoes made no sound on the gym floor or the metal steps as she mounted them. Her gaze was harsh and calculating. Boomer couldn't help but involuntarily gulp as she looked at him. "So that's where the kid gets it from." He thought.

"Your powers?" Boomer managed to stutter out.

Not wanting to give away all her secrets, she settled on the power that she had already used that day. "I shadow walk." Many in the crowd were surprised by her crisp accent. And all were confused at her words.

"That anything like teleporting?" Boomer asked, having never heard of it before he was confused.

"No." was her succinct reply. "I use the spaces between light and dark to step through space-time. It's a bit more complicated than your small brain can handle." There was an undercurrent of steel in her falsely sweet voice.

"Could you please demonstrate your power?" Boomer managed to stutter out. Her gaze was unnerving him.

She tilted her head, thinking of the most probable location of her son, and quickly ran through the complicated quantum calculations that would allow her to safely move through the fabric of space-time. Of course no one watching could know that. All they saw was her outstretched hand and the gathering shadows around it. When the pool of shifting shadows was sufficiently large she lowered her hand, briefly glanced at the crowd of parents and a pointed look at Boomer and stepped through the shifting shadows, head held high.

There were gasps of astonishment when she and the swirling shadows disappeared.

Homeroom 210…

"…_For a general Kerr-Newman black hole of given mass, the electric charge and the angular momentum both have upper limits. They are constrained by a relation ensuring the existence of the event horizon. If this constraint is violated…"_ _(Black Holes. Jean-Pierre Luminet. University of Cambridge. 1987. P158)_

Warren was rather annoyed that his attempt to deepen his understanding of life, the universe and everything was interrupted yet again; this time by startled gasps and shrieks of fear. "Now what?" he thought.

He glanced up from his rather fascinating book to find his mother staring right back at him. Needless to say he was startled. But all the student population of homeroom 210 saw was a slight widening of his eyes immediately followed by a crinkling of his brow. "What are you doing here?" his deep voice was lined with slight confusion and had an undertone of panic.

"Demonstrating my powers." She replied glancing around the room. "That man is far too easy to intimidate." Warren raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"So that means you'll be leaving now?" he said hopefully. She returned her attention to her son.

"I'm not that embarrassing, am I?" she asked with a crooked grin, her eyes alight with mischief. He just stared at her. She daintily snorted. Well it wasn't really a snort, but it wasn't a scoff either, but it was dainty.

"Very well." She said. "Just remember, you're stuck with me for the rest of the day." She raised her hand to open another shadow window and stepped through.

Warren rolled his eyes and shook his head at his mother's antics. She was pissed at the local super community and wasn't too thrilled with the school district. She had asked him earlier this semester if he wanted to transfer out. After all, he already knew all he needed to know about the powers he was allowed to use at this school. That and the current curriculum did nothing to prepare a student for college with normal people, or survival in the real world for that matter. But she had been less insistent ever since he had mentioned the ever persistent group of freshmen that were doing everything in their power to invade his personal life. Funny that.

"T-t-that…t-t-that was…" some random student started stuttering.

Warren skewered him with his patent pending death glare, daring the kid to give away his mother's super identity. The kid looked like he was going to pee his pants. He swept his gaze over the rest of the room. Satisfied that none of the student population was going to comment on the occurrence, he returned to his book.

"_If this constraint is violated – for example by the gravitational collapse of a massive star…" (Black Holes. Jean-Pierre Luminet. University of Cambridge. 1987. P158)_

…

Homeroom 110

"Who do you think Boomer was yelling at?" Ethan asked.

"Can we like, play a different game?" Zack whiningly asked.

"Shut up and give me your 5." Magenta answered.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Layla said.

"Does anyone know what Warren's mom's super name is?" Will asked.

The entire room looked at him genuinely puzzled.

"I never asked." Layla said.

"She does look kind of familiar." Ethan said.

"Maybe that's because Warren looks like her?" Zack finally handed over his 5.

"No, he definitely looks like his dad." Will said, "I had to sit through a year book reminisce session with my parents and Gwen. The hair is different though."

"Do you think he dies the streaks in?" Magenta asked.

…

Gym

Of course she couldn't go straight back to the gym. She made a quick stop in her kitchen and picked up a bagel with cream cheese and a tall glass of orange juice, and then went back to the gym.

Boomer and the crowd of parents stood frozen with mild shock and confusion, staring at the spot where the swirling mass of shadows had been.

"What are you all staring at?" the question floated through the gym in an amused British accent.

Half the parent population gathered jumped and powered up, the other half nearly fainted of fright. They all turned in the direction the question originated from.

Mrs. Peace sat daintily on the bleachers, sipping a tall glass of orange juice. "My aren't you a jumpy bunch."

It took them all a moment to process what was happening. With blinks and shrugs those who had powered up, powered down, and Boomer cleared his throat trying to gather everyone's attention again. Once everyone was looking at him again, he managed to say; "Yes, well…Hero."

There was an awkward pause. Boomer looked down at his list.

"Mackalink" he shouted a little louder than other names. He was annoyed at being so easily cowed. Besides which, he only had 10 minutes to finish up the rest of them.


	4. Apology

Thank you all for your reviews. I apologies, the stories are placed on an indefinite hold. I've been deployed to Iraq and it has been a pretty effective writer's block. I just don't have the time to dedicate to typing up another chapter at the moment, but I do intend to continue with the stories. I have a plan all written out, some good stuff to come.


End file.
